Adventures
by 76playthings
Summary: Clearly the guy's not a demon, or Cas woulda pulled the smitey mcsmiterson on him, but that doesn't make Dean like him anymore. Something hot and angry settles in his stomach, and it takes him a while to figure out that it's jealousy.


[Disclaimer: As much as I travel through space and time, my impala is not transcendental, and nor is my blue box full of huon energy. In short, I don't own ]

There's a man, and he's in a fucking bowtie out of all things, and he shows up, appears out of nothing, like some freakin' Batman wannabe. That alone's enough to piss Dean off and set him on edge, but when the man sits down at their table while he's ordering Castiel some of the best cheesburgers in town, that's just it.

He coughs loudly, and Castiel looks at him, the way his eyebrows are raised seeming to say, "_Dean, you Crazy._" Dean signals not so subtly to the left with his head, and as if by magic, Castiel notices the man at the end of the table. He turns back to Dean, his eyes now spelling the words, "_What do we do?_"

Dean coughs loudly again, and stares pointedly at the man sitting with them. He pays no heed, staring at the menu like it's an artifact, with his elbows on the table and tongue poked out like he's in deep thought. Dean looks at Castiel, meaning to share another one of those locking of eyes in agreement of how freakin' weird this is, but he finds the angel staring at the bow-tied man sitting there, and he looks fascinated. For some reason that makes his gut turn and Dean scowls, coughing a third time, and again, being ignored.

"C'mon Cas," He mutters, and they're just about to stand when the man at the end does it first, dropping the menu and grinning wide.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," He says cheerily, eyes lighting up like he's just received a present.

Dean frowns, Does this guy expect a response?

Apparently he does, because he's sticking his arm out, and like some sort of puppy, Castiel's standing up and reaching over to shake it.

"Cas!" Dean growls, and all but slaps Castiel's hand away, a surge of possessiveness heating his chest. "What do you want?"

The man, the Doctor's still grinning, even as he drops his hand. He winks, and locks eyes with Castiel. "Did you know I travel through space and time?"

Hell no, he's not trying what Dean thinks he is, is he? Castiel's still entranced, and Dean watches from across the bench, back rigid as he sits. He's getting a weird aura off the guy, and the sparkle in the Doctor's eyes and the way he holds himself tells Dean that he's telling the truth, or at least he thinks he is.

"Er," Castiel bites out, voice gravelly and looks at the Doctor, "No?"

The Doctor smiles at Dean, and looks back to Castiel, "Would you like to find out how?"

Dean glares at the man in the suit, lip curling, "Are you really trying this?"

Clearly the guy's not a demon, or Cas woulda pulled the smitey mcsmiterson on him, but that doesn't make Dean like him anymore. Something hot and angry settles in his stomach, and it takes him a while to figure out that it's jealousy.

Castiel looks at him, bewildered, and Dean scowls, eyes darkening.

"Oh," The Doctor says, smile a little crooked, "I see."

"See what?" Dean barks, turning his glare to the man who was _really not invited_, by the way.

The Doctor simply dusts his jacket and gives Castiel a lingering look, "Sure you don't want to see the world, we could do it forever, you know."

And that's it, that's just fucking it. Dean stands up, knocking the chair out from behind him, it skids across the floor as he marches around to grab Castiel by the back of his trench coat.

"He's not interested," Dean growls, locking eyes with the Doctor as Castiel stands beside him, looking at him with that stupid expression which Dean knows means, '_What the fuck are you doing._"

The Doctor smiles a tiny smile, and nods, but leans over fingers ghosting over Castiel's sleeve.

"I'll be back," The words fall softly from the other man's lips, before he turns around, tweed jacket disappearing out the door.

"What the…" Dean snarls, but Castiel's still staring after the man, dazedly.

Dean can't help it, white flashes behind his eyes and then he's raising a hand and turning Castiel's face towards his. "Really Cas?"

Castiel swallows, loudly, before looking out the door again, it's shut, and that pisses Dean off more than anything. Castiel's staring at a freakin' door. And not paying attention to him! Castiel should be paying attention to _him_! Dean feels something low in his stomach, before he marches out, hearing the angels stuttering footsteps behind him.

The man, the stupid freakin' now _fez_ wearing man's standing out there, against a big blue box and Dean can't help but snarl at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The Doctor smiles serenely, tipping his head, "Offering an adventure."

"Yeah well, he's not interested!" Dean feels his fingers curl into fists, and hears the snap of the door which signals that Castiel's probably right beside him.

"Can't he answer for himself?" The Doctor's almost laughing now, eyes sparkling, as he looks at the pair of them.

"I," Castiel starts, but Dean cuts him off, "I thought you said you were going."

Tapping on the blue box, the Doctor says, full of mirth, "She needs rebooting."

And Dean can understand that. He'd never leave his baby wanting, and that big blue box, that seems to be the Doctor's impala. Doesn't mean he has any right to be making grabby hands at _his_ Cas though.

"So, what do you say?" The man offers an open palm to Castiel, the angel's mouth drops open slightly, and he looks at Dean, his eyes pleading.

"I," And Dean can't help it, he cuts the rest of the angel's words off again, leaning down and pressing his lips against Castiel's open mouth, curling an arm around his back and hitching him up, closer. He bites softly against the chapped skin of Cas's lips, and Castiel makes a small keening sound in the back of his throat, panting slightly as Dean pulls away.

_Say no_, his mind beams across, _Say no_.

"I was going to say," Castiel spills the words, fast and choppy, "I am not interested."

He reaches up, tugging Dean's head back down brushing his lips against the younger man's tentatively, before Dean presses back more possessively. It's short, and the Doctor watches with an almost sort of glee on his face, which he's careful to school to calm disappointment as Dean stares up at him, smug.

Castiel sees though, the split second change, and bites his lip softly before smiling, "Sorry."

The Doctor taps the box again and laughs loudly, "No problem."

The doors open and two people, a male and a female poke their head out, bemused, "Done with the matchmaking, Doctor?"

Castiel's a little bit confused as he sees the people leaning out of the machine, didn't the Doctor want a companion? But it fades as he catches their words, and he's glad Dean can't hear them, too far away, too mumbled.

He catches the Doctor's wink as he looks up, the man taps the box and goes inside, shouting "I think she's ready now."

Castiel smiles, the corners of his lips tugging upwards and looks over to Dean.

He's looking at the ground, and, Castiel's heart gives a little flip, he's blushing.

"Come on," Dean knocks him with one elbow as he notices Castiel staring, and brushes off his blush.

They've got an apocalypse to fight.

He holds out one hand, "I'm offering an adventure, you interested?"


End file.
